


Kumba

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine get stuck on a roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kumba

When Burt Hummel had come home a few weeks ago, saying he'd won tickets on the radio, hotel and airfare included, his family was thrilled. Kurt was even happier when he managed to convince his dad to let him bring his boyfriend along for the trip.

Now, Kurt and Blaine were walking around the Busch Gardens theme park, soaking up the Florida sunshine. Or in Kurt's case, trying to hide from it's damaging rays any way possible. The rest of the Hummel clan were around the park somewhere. They'd agreed to meet up at closing time. Until then, they had the day to themselves. 

As they wondered through the attractions, clouds rolled in on their beautiful day and it started to rain. Blaine looked around and saw people getting out of lines and heading for shelter from the roller coaster and begged Kurt to go on it with him. 

“Hey Kurt, look!” Blaine said, excited. “Everyone is leaving. It's not raining that hard. Feeling brave?”

Kurt looked up at the big blue and orange coaster in front of him. “How long do you think it will take?” he asked.

“The ride's only two or three minutes. No lines. It shouldn't take long.” Blaine answered. “We'll still have plenty of time to get to the bird show before it starts.”

“No. It's not that.” Kurt explained. He leaned in closer to his boyfriend. “I need to find a restroom soon. If I go on that ride with you, we have to look for the bathroom right after. Is that alright?”

“Fine by me.” Blaine said with a shrug. “Woo-hoo! Roller coaster!” He grabbed Kurt's hand and the two of them ran towards the start of the metal maze that led to the ride. 

They moved through the turnstyle and only had to wait for one run before they were seated at the front of the coaster next to each other. They were the only ones in the tram.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Blaine asked. Kurt was looking paler then usual. 

“No, but it's a little late to turn back now. It'll be over in a few minutes. I'll be fine.” Kurt wasn't sure who he's trying to convince, Blaine or himself. 

The roller coaster clanked to the top of the drop and then, nothing. The coaster didn't move. A few minutes went by and Kurt was starting to get nervous. He didn't really like roller coasters to begin with, and his bladder was filling up faster then he realized. 

Eventually the PA's loudspeaker came on, saying that there were technical difficulties and that they should have the ride up and running very quickly. Kurt and Blaine were stuck at the top of the highest drop, looking over the scenery. There was a small black lake almost under the coaster and the view of businesses and trees and gray clouded skyline went on for miles. Kurt could feel small drops of rain landing on his face. He tried to turn to Blaine, but the harness prevented him from moving his body. He could only move his head part of the way. 

“How long do these things stay stuck for?” Kurt asked. 

“I don't know. I've never been on one that got stuck before.” Blaine answered. “I'm sure it can't be too much longer.”

They sat in silence for the next twenty minutes or so. Blaine tried to reassure Kurt that everything was fine, but Kurt was still nervous. He was starting to wish he had found that restroom before the ride. He tried to cross his legs, but his harness was clipped between them, so he couldn't.

Suddenly, the ride jolted forward a few inches before stopping again. Though it wasn't much, it was enough to shock Kurt into letting loose a small stream of urine into his jeans. He managed to stop it, but not before soaking his underwear and leaving a wet patch on his clothes. 

Blaine was too busy looking around to have noticed Kurt's distress. When the ride jolted, he'd grabbed onto the harness, looking down at the drop in front of them. 

“If I die up here I swear to god, I'm coming back to haunt you for the rest of your life!” Kurt yelled. 

Blaine wiggled around in the harness enough to be able to grab Kurt's hand. “We are not going to die up here. I promise you that. Just breathe. I'm sure we'll be going again in no time.”

Then the sky opened up, soaking them both in just a matter of minutes. Kurt tried to hold on, but within seconds of the rain, he was flooding himself. Trust Florida rains not to last though, because by the time Kurt had completely emptied his bladder into his clothes, the rain had stopped. 

“Well, we can forget about finding that restroom after we get done with this.” Kurt sighed. “I don't have to go anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked. “It went away?”

“No.” Kurt deadpanned.

“Oh.” Blaine thought for a moment. “If it makes you feel any better, now I have to go.”

“Then go.” Kurt said, grinning.

“Right here? Right now?” Blaine asked.

“I had to. It's only fair.” Kurt answered. 

“Okay. Fine. But only because I love you. I wouldn't do this for just anyone, you know.” Blaine sat back in the tram seat and let go. His clothes were wet from the rain, but Kurt could tell by the relaxed look on his face that Blaine was wetting himself. 

It shouldn't have been a turn-on for Kurt, knowing that they had both wet themselves in full view of the public, but that didn't stop Kurt from getting hard. 

“There. Happy now? All's fair.” Blaine said a few moments later. “And I could really use a shower.” 

Just as soon as the words had come out of his mouth, the ride moved and they were thrown over the edge. The ride took them through loops and corkscrews and twists and turns and zero-gravity. The wind roared in their ears and they could hear nothing but their screams and feel the adrenaline pounding in their veins. 

When it was over and they'd gotten off the ride, they were both soaked to the bone. All Kurt could think about was ripping off his boyfriend's wet clothes and fucking into him, no matter who saw. 

Then he remembered. “You know, I do believe we packed some towels and dry clothes in the trunk for later.” Kurt said, holding up the spare key to the car.

“Backseat?” Blaine asked, hoping he was reading Kurt's body language correctly. 

“Backseat.” Kurt nodded. The two of them started walking towards the parking lot as the sun peeked through the clouds. They never did make it back for the bird show.


End file.
